This invention relates to a woman's brassiere, and more particularly, to a woman's brassiere designed especially for athletic wear.
Recently there has been an enormous increase in women engaging in athletic activities. As a consequence, numerous attempts have been made to produce athletic brassieres which would allow comfortable wear by the user, yet provide adequate support during the athletic activities.
One of the more popular athletic brassieres includes cups formed of elastic materials, and the cups force the woman's breasts flat against her body. Such a design is adequate for women who have relatively small breasts, but for women with larger breasts, such a design is uncomfortable and undesirable.
Two relatively popular athletic bras manufactured by Formit Rogers and Lily of France also are widely used as athletic bras. These bras are generally undesirable, because of several failings. In particular, there is insufficient support for the breasts during athletic activity. Additionally, the straps used to support the brassiere are either of elastic material which easily slip off the shoulder during such use or include a hook member which easily becomes disassembled. Further, such elastic straps detract from support and further counteracts such support. Still further, prior bra designs fail to provide for sufficient air passage in the areas where moisture builds up. This detracts from comfortable wear. The strap is connected to the cup with an elastic corner provided at the cup. Such elastic corner also lessens support for the wearer. The straps of prior bras rest generally in the shoulder areas and during use slip off the shoulder. Some of these athletic bras include a reinforced bottom edge to provide support for the wearer, but none of the brassieres of which the inventor is aware presents a design in which there is adequate support for a woman who does not have small breasts. Still further, there is no provision for such a brassiere which is comfortable to wear, effective in use and which provides good support to significantly lessen the bounce the breasts experience during athletic activity.
An object of this invention is to provide an athletic brassiere which provides improved support and comfort for women who are not small breasted.
Still another object of this invention is to provide such a brassiere which will find widespread use, be susceptible of easy manufacture, yet be comfortable.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a brassiere in which the strap does not easily become dislodged from the shoulder of the wearer nor counteract the support function.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide such a brassiere in which the strap adjustment mechanism is located in front of the body and does not become dislodged or unhooked during conventional usage.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a brassiere which will allow air flow through a portion of the brassiere cup to minimize moisture build up during athletic activity.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description.